Return
by 1Kiko
Summary: When Brennan's summoned back to the wizarding world she returns without hesitation. However, Booth and the squints aren't quite as willing to let her go and what should have been a simple homecoming becomes a hunt across continents in the midst of war.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

* * *

><p><em>Temperance,<em>

_The Dark Lord has once again risen. The world is doing its utmost to ignore this horror. However, we must be ready, and so I am resurrecting the Order of the Phoenix. I believe it is time for you to return to England. The address has not changed._

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Museum in Washington D.C., stared at the letter she held in her hands. It had been waiting on her desk when she entered and she had thought it nothing special until she had turned it over and seen _Temperance_ written in flowing cursive on the front. She had opened the letter to find a single, small piece of parchment containing five sentences in the same flowing cursive and green ink of the envelope.

The handwriting had been familiar, despite the fact that she hadn't seen it in just under a year, and she had torn open the envelope in excitement, only to freeze upon reading the words within.

She wasn't sure if it was fear or nerves that held her, paralyzed, in her office, but she still hadn't moved when someone knocked on the door. Jumping at the noise, Brennan turned to the door, hugging the letter to her so that whoever was there wouldn't see what she held.

"Whoa, Bones," Booth stood in the door, one hand on the doorframe, the other extended towards her as though to catch her. When Brennan didn't move beyond turning towards him, his hand dropped and an expression of confusion passed over his face. "You okay there Bones?"

Brennan nodded slowly, her eyes going back to the letter in her hands. "I have to go," she said suddenly, grabbing her coat and slipping past Booth.

"Wait, Bones, we have a case," Booth called as she hurried down the hall.

"Take Wendell," she didn't stop or turn, just continued on her almost sprint for Cam's office.

**BONES**

Brennan slipped into a closet just before reaching Cam's office. Pulling her wand from where she'd kept it hidden in the sleeve of her jacket, Brennan flicked it through the air, catching the papers that appeared. Taking a pen from her pocket and propping the papers against the door she whispered, "Lumos," and looked through the papers quickly by wandlight.

Everything was in order, she'd kept the papers completed and up to date, hidden in a drawer in her home office. All that remained was to add her signature on the bottom and give them to Cam. With a resigned sigh, Brennan scrawled her signature across the line provided, extinguished and replaced her wand, and slipped back out of the closet.

Taking a deep breath, Brennan entered the office.

Cam was sitting at her desk, contemplating something on her computer screen when Brennan entered. Brennan took a moment to observe the woman she'd come to view as a friend. Clearing her throat, Brennan spoke, "Dr. Saroyan."

Cam spun quickly, mildly surprised to find Brennan in her office. Her eyes widened when Brennan approached her desk and handed over the stack of papers she'd been holding. Taking them from her, Cam glanced down, her eyes widening even further at the first line. Her eyes snapped back up to Brennan, her mouth open but no words coming out.

"My resignation papers, effective immediately," Brennan stated. "I received a summons this morning that cannot be ignored and will be leaving within the hour. Everything is in order," she nodded her head in the direction of the papers Cam held. "I trust that you will be able to handle the rest?" Cam nodded dumbly, and Brennan offered her a small smile, "It has truly been a pleasure working with you, Dr. Saroyan." With that, Brennan turned on her heal and strode towards the door of the office.

"Where are you going?" Cam called out just as Brennan reached the office door.

Brennan paused, debating quickly before looking back at Cam, "England."

And then she was gone.

**BONES**

Brennan hurried through her apartment, headed for her bedroom. Her trunk was already packed with all her things from the wizarding world and hidden in the back of her closet. She added several changes of simple, nondescript, and functional muggle clothing and shoes, and dumped several books and writing instruments into a small bag, which was placed carefully on top of everything else in the trunk. Slamming the lid closed, Brennan took a moment to look around the apartment one last time.

Realizing that she couldn't just leave without saying _anything_ to Angela or Booth, she grabbed a pad of paper and pen, and scribbled two notes. Folding the notes in half and addressing each one, she left them on the kitchen table where they would be found easily, and returned to her room.

Rummaging through her closet once more, Brennan finally found her broom. Smiling at the thought of flying once more, Brennan took hold of her trunk and spun purposefully on her heal, disappearing into the air with a pop.

She reappeared moments later in a deserted marshland, not five miles from the Atlantic Ocean. Casting a quick charm to create some cloud cover, Brennan tied her trunk to her broom and waited until the fog was thick enough for her to take off.

She glanced about the marshland once more, taking in her last bit of Washington before returning to England for the duration of this war, and quite possibly the end of her life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, I know it's short, and I'm hoping it's not too rushed, but the other stuff didn't seem to work all that well in the end. I have a tentative idea as far as what direction this should go in, and I'm sure that future chapters will be longer, but I wanted to kind of get an idea as to whether or not anyone would be interested. I have some of the next chapter ready, and will post that within the next few days (hopefully after I get some kind of response). I would love to hear any questions that anyone has, or anything that was confusing. I've never written a crossover, a Bones fanfiction, or a Harry Potter fanfiction, but this idea just would not go away. _

_Looking forward to hearing your thoughts,  
>=] Kiko <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I hope this lives up to expectations._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters to do with what I will._

* * *

><p>When Booth didn't find Brennan in her office upon returning from the crime scene, he immediately headed back to find Cam. He found her in her office, staring blankly at her computer screen.<p>

Booth knocked lightly on the door, "Hey Cam."

Cam jumped, letting out a little yelp and spinning towards the doorway. She let out a breath, deflating slightly half in relief, half in disappointment, "Seeley."

Booth narrowed his eyes slightly in concern, "Something wrong Camille?"

"No," Cam shook her head once before suddenly nodding, "Yes." She paused, huffed another sight before shaking her head once more, "I don't know."

"Okay," Booth took a couple steps into her office. When Cam didn't say anything more he decided against pushing her and asked instead, "Do you know where Bones is?"

Without a word, Cam handed over the papers she'd been staring at for the past few hours. Booth took them slowly, apprehensive because of the look on Cam's face. Slowly, he looked down at the papers, his eyes scanning over the first few sentences briefly before his head shot back up in Cam's direction. "What are these?" he asked.

"Resignation papers," Cam told him, giving him a searching look.

"I can see that," Booth glared, "Who gave them to you?"

"Dr. Brennan."

Booth stared at her for a minute before shaking his head slowly, a grin spreading across his face, "It's a joke. Right? Bones finally learned what a practical joke was and decided to pull one on me."

"Seeley, it's not a joke."

"Camille, c'mon, this is _Bones_ we're talking about. Bones wouldn't quit, this job is her life."

"Booth, she walked in here and handed me the papers herself. Said she'd been called away and had to go."

Booth stared at Cam for a moment, trying desperately to see some indication of this being a joke. When he found none, his shoulders sagged and his eyes returned to the papers in his hands. "Bones quit?" he whispered.

"What?"

Booth and Cam's heads both shot up at the incredulous voice from the doorway. Angela stood there, arms crossed, sketch pad hanging from one hand. "Did I just hear you say that Brennan quit?" she asked.

She entered the room and Booth handed over the papers. Angela took them from him and read through the entire package before looking up at Cam for confirmation.

The pathologist nodded, "She handed them to me this morning."

Angela turned to Booth, "Did she say anything to you?"

"She didn't say anything to you?" Booth asked, eyes wide with surprise. When Angela shook her head Booth and Cam exchanged shocked glances. "Did she say anything else?" he asked Cam.

Cam shook her head, "Just that she had been summoned and would be leaving within the hour."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"England."

"England?" Booth turned to Angela, "Why would she go to England?"

Angela shrugged, "I think I remember her mentioning something about having family in England, but I thought they were all dead or something."

Booth glanced from one woman to the other, "Okay, I'll go to her apartment, see what I can find there. But right now there's a body on the platform that I need you guys to work on." Cam nodded, grabbing her lab coat and heading out the door immediately. Angela stayed behind, staring at Booth, the resignation papers still clutched in her hands. Without hesitation Booth pulled her into a hug, "I'll get her back, don't worry."

Angela pulled away after a brief moment and headed out of the office. At the door she paused and turned back, "You'd better."

**BONES**

Brennan stood before the spot of Number 12 Grimmald Place, staring at the house that had squeezed out between numbers 11 and 13. It had been a long time since she'd been here.

Taking a deep breath she glanced up and down the street. It was still early morning in London and the streets were deserted but for the occasional person darting to their car and a few scraggly animals scurrying about. Releasing her breath slowly, Brennan hauled her things up the stairs and through the door of Grimmald Place.

She shut the door silently behind her and set her things just inside. Pulling out her wand she removed the enchantments that had been disguising her British accent, green eyes, and auburn hair for the past fifteen years.

With the charms gone Brennan breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on her trunk. She felt better just being here, and being able to remove the minimal disguise she'd been using made her feel even better. But in the silence she could hear the voices and clattering coming from the direction of the dining room and her anxiety mounted once more. These people could think her dead, or that she had abandoned them. Even worse, they might resent the fact that she had gone into hiding more than the thought of her being dead.

Shaking off her fears and deciding that there really was nothing for it, Brennan stood, pulling her jacket more tightly around her, and approached the noise. She paused once more outside of the door, listening fondly to the happy sounds within. Feeling more positive, Brennan opened the door and slipped inside.

No one looked up.

It didn't come as much of a surprise, after all, the room was so noisy that Brennan wasn't sure they could have heard the door open. Still, the lack of an immediate response was creating quite the boost in her confidence.

She remained silent, standing by the door, just waiting for someone to notice her. She didn't have to wait long, for moments after she walked in Sirius looked up and gave a delighted shout, "Bones!"

Silence fell upon the room as everyone turned to see who he was looking at. He hurried forward, however, it was Fred and George Weasley that made it to her first.

"Aunt Bones!" the twins shouted. Launching themselves at her and crashing into her in as one.

Brennan stumbled back, laughing at the enthusiasm of the boys, and the pout that Sirius wore at the fact that they had beaten him to her.

Flashing Sirius a grin, Brennan turned her attention back to the twins, "Hello boys."

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were still in America," George added.

"I was," Brennan nodded as they released her, though they didn't move away, "Dumbledore thought it was time for me to come back."

"Well I'm all for it," Sirius grinned, shoving Fred and George out of the way and enveloping Brennan in a hug.

"Hello Sirius," Brennan whispered in his ear as she hugged him back.

"I missed you Tempe," Sirius whispered back, kissing her cheek as he pulled away. They stood still for a moment, staring at each other.

"Alright, move along, move along." The voice of Molly Weasley jolted them back to reality as she tugged Sirius away from Brennan. "The rest of us would like to say hello, you can have her back after breakfast," Molly informed Sirius.

Grinning, Sirius bowed to Molly, "Of course." He grinned at Brennan, the grin only widening when she shook her head at him, and backed away.

An instant later, Molly had pulled Brennan into a hug. "It's good to see you, Tempe," Molly told her friend.

"Good to see you too, Molly," Brennan smiled.

When Molly released her, Brennan was quickly swept up by none other than Remus Lupin. Laughing, Brennan hugged him back tightly, "Good to see you alive and kicking Remus."

"Even better to see you the same," Lupin assured her.

Brennan was smiling when Lupin released her, and Fred and George wasted no time in dragging her to the table. They pushed her into a seat and Fred hurried off to get her some breakfast. George took the seat to her right, and Sirius plopped down in the seat on her left, earning a glare from Fred when he returned with a bowl of porridge for Brennan.

Hermione spoke up as Fred took a seat, she, Ron, and Harry were seated across from Brennan and hadn't moved when she entered. "You're that author," Hermione paused briefly as she recalled the name, "Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Brennan nodded, "I didn't think anyone in the wizarding world read muggle works."

"My parents are muggles," Hermione explained, "I read them over the summer." Brennan nodded. "But I thought you were American?" Hermione asked when Brennan offered nothing more.

Brennan shook her head, "British. Dumbledore sent me to America after…"

"After Lily and James were killed." The room turned as a whole to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Hello Professor," Brennan stood to great him.

"Temperance," Dumbledore nodded to her, "It's good to see you." Dumbledore's gaze swept around the room, resting briefly on Harry before settling once more on Brennan, "Have you spoken to Harry yet?"

Brennan glanced at Harry as well, "No sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "I think it would be best that you did so before you turn in for what I am sure is some much needed rest."

Brennan sighed and nodded. Turning back to Harry she spoke, "Harry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Temperance Brennan Evans, and Lily, your mother, was my twin sister."

Silence fell upon the room as the children all turned to stare at Harry, while the adults glanced from him to Brennan and back.

It was Hermione who spoke first. Looking up at Brennan she clarified, "So that means that you're Harry's aunt." Brennan nodded.

"You're my aunt," Harry repeated.

"Yes," Brennan met his eyes squarely.

"And you're a witch?"

"Yes."

"But you sent me to live with the Dursley's for the past fifteen years instead of taking me in yourself?"

Brennan froze, her eyes narrowing, "You've been where?"

"The Dursley's," Harry repeated, his voice losing some of its anger despite himself. Eyes flashing, Brennan turned to Dumbledore, advancing upon him slowly, "Excuse me? You sent him _where_?" When Dumbledore didn't offer any response she continued in a voice that was so deadly calm it sent chills through everyone in the room, "I understood why it was too dangerous for him to accompany me to America. And I understood why you couldn't tell me where he was before I left, or by owl. But you assured me every year that he was safe and cared for, and I trusted that to be the truth. Petunia and her good for nothing husband are not'_safe_' nor are they '_cared for_'. If Harry could not stay with me, Sirius, or Remus, then he was to have gone to Molly." She paused again and it surprised the others that her breathing was slow and even, and that she hadn't once raised her voice. Harry could have sworn that someone had set off a howler in the room. "At the end of term Harry will be returning to America with me. Am I clear?"

Dumbledore released what could only be termed as a long suffering sigh and nodded, "Very well."

Brennan gave him a curt nod before returning to the table, dropping back in her seat, and pulling her bowl of porridge toward her once more.

There was silence in the room for a moment before Sirius let out a muffled laugh. "You know mate," he told Brennan, "I recon You-Know-Who got it wrong. It's not Dumbledore he ought to be afraid of, it's you."

Brennan arched an eyebrow at him but didn't dignify his comment with a response, instead concentrating on her breakfast. However, Sirius' comment had broken the tension that had descended upon the room at Brennan's confrontation of Dumbledore, and the chatter resumed quickly. Brennan remained quiet throughout the meal, her eyes never leaving her cereal.

She finished quickly and then slipped from the room, relief filling her when she didn't appear to be noticed.

"Wait!" Brennan froze at the word, turning slowly on the spot to see who had called to her. Harry stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He trotted forward when she gave no indication of moving. "Did you mean it?" he asked when he was directly in front of her. She cocked her head to the side and Harry hurried to clarify, "About me coming to America with you?"

Brennan sighed, "Harry, by leaving I wasn't trying to run from my responsibilities to you. I've earned the hatred of quite a few Death Eaters, and at the time of your parent's death I was a bit of a mess. What with—" She cut herself off abruptly and offered Harry a tiny smile. Heaving a sigh she took hold of his shoulders, "Harry, I would like nothing more than to take you home with me. I understand that you may not want to leave your friends, but with everything going on I think it might be better that you come with me. We can work something out so that you can keep in touch and visit—" She was cut off by Harry suddenly crushing her in a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Brennan smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of his head, "Anytime Prongslet."

Harry broke the hug soon after and flashed her a grin before hurrying back to the dining room. Brennan stood, watching the door he had disappeared behind for a moment, then turned and retreated up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So Brennan's confrontation of Dumbledore was actually what started this whole adventure, I hope that it worked for everyone. _

_From now on, updates are going to be quite a bit slower, but I figured that since the first chapter was so short that you all deserved to get to see a little bit more of where things were going before I went back to other things. I do have two other stories that I am currently working on, and with school and work this story will be my last priority. I will continue to write this story, it's just going to be slower. _

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed earlier. Let me know if you have any issues with this chapter._

_=] Kiko_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright, here's the next one. Yes, I do realize that the Booth part is short. But then again, so is the chapter. Hope this is okay._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Ain't mine._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Booth scrubbed a hand down his face. Leaning back in his seat with a sigh. He had wanted to jump on a plane that very same morning, his desire to find Brennan leaving him practically vibrating with anxious energy. But it hadn't been possible.

The case, which had appeared to be an easy open and shut suicide at first glance, had turned into a grueling murder investigation lasting almost two weeks. It would have been hard enough working the case without Brennan but, while Wendell was a great student, he wasn't yet a full fledged forensic anthropologist and they'd had to call in the next closest expert; Dr. Michael Stires. No one had been particularly happy about that choice but there was nothing they could do.

They had worked the case tirelessly. But, with Brennan gone, and no one particularly happy about working with Stires, they hadn't been working at their usual efficiency and things had taken much longer than usual.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat once more, Booth pulled Brennan's letter out of his pocket. He had gone to her apartment that first day and found the letters she had left for himself and Angela. He'd read his letter so many times that he had the words memorized. But still, he took the letter out once more, opened it up, and read through it.

_Booth,_

_I know this seems sudden, it is. There's quite a bit about my past that I haven't told you, and quite a bit that I probably never will. I've been called back to England, and I must go. _

_Of these past fourteen years in America, the time I've spent as your partner has been what I treasure most. Thank you. _

_I very much hope to return. Should that prove not to be possible, I will ensure that you are notified. I will contact you when I can. _

_Bones_

He hadn't seen the note addressed to Angela, but he was sure that it was similar to his.

At that moment the captain came over the speakers telling the passengers to put their seats in the upright position, fasten seatbelts, and generally get ready for landing. He couldn't help the surge of good feeling at the announcement. Soon, he would be landing in England, and be that much closer to finding Bones.

**BONES**

Brennan was standing by the window in her room. Her arms were crossed and she swayed slowly from side to side as she stared out at the London streets without really seeing them.

It hadn't taken very long to catch up with everyone, as they had been spending most of the past two weeks cleaning. Brennan was starting to feel restless. She had become used to the life she led in America and missed it, and the friends she had made there quite a bit. As much as she had wanted to return, she couldn't deny that the Jeffersonian had given her a home and family, and she felt restless without them.

So now, she stared out her window, wanting nothing more than to find a purpose for her life once more, something more than cleaning to keep her busy.

It had been wonderful catching up with everyone. She'd been close with Molly when they were in school even though the other woman was several years older than Brennan. She had been horrified to hear that Percy had left the family, but was overjoyed to hear that Bill and Charlie were both well, and to spend time with Fred and George once more. She hadn't spent quite as much time with Harry as she would have liked, but she was getting to know him, the rest would come in time.

However, she hadn't spent much time with either Lupin or Sirius. After that first night, Lupin hadn't been around much. Usually he was dashing in or out, or stopping by for a bit of shut-eye and Brennan hadn't been able to sit down and talk with him yet.

Sirius though, Sirius was a completely other matter. She wasn't sure how to approach him. And it was creating a constant tension between them that had her wanting to get out even more.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Brennan finally turned away from the window. Molly Weasley hadn't waited for an answer, simply letting herself in after knocking. She placed a pile of neatly folded laundry on the bed then stepped back, not leaving the room. She watched as Brennan approached the bed and began to slowly sort through the clothing Molly had brought.

"Are you alright Tempe?" Molly asked as Brennan began to put the clothes away in her dresser. Brennan simply nodded. Molly watched the younger woman walk back and forth between the bed and dresser for a moment before reaching out and stopping her with a hand on her arm. Brennan looked up in surprise. "I owe you an apology."

"I don't understand." Brennan cocked her head.

Molly sighed, "I should have taken Harry in."

Brennan nodded in agreement, "Yes. Why didn't you?"

Molly couldn't help but feel a little like a wayward child being admonished by her mother. "I was going to," she explained, "But Dumbledore said that he was sending Harry to his aunt and uncle, that he had discussed it with you. It seemed a little strange, but I trusted Dumbledore, and you always did get on with Petunia rather well."

"That is a valid conclusion," Brennan told Molly. Laying a gentle hand on Molly's forearm, she added, "What's done is done, we cannot change it."

Taking Brennan's hand in her own, Molly asked, "Are you alright dear?"

Brennan nodded, "I'm fine."

Molly opened her mouth to berate Brennan for the obvious lie, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both women turned toward the door curiously. "Come in," Brennan called.

The door swung open to reveal a tall man with black hair and a hook nose, dressed in robes as dark as his hair.

"Severus." Molly said his name as a statement, not quite cold, but not quite warm either.

"Molly," Snape returned in that same empty voice. He eyed her a moment before turning his stare upon the other member of the room. "So the rumors are true," his voice was snide when he spoke, "Temperance Evans has returned to England."

"Hello Severus," Brennan returned, equally snide.

There was a long silence as Brennan and Snape continued to stare at each other. Molly shifted uncomfortably, feeling caught in the middle of something she wasn't quite sure of. A loud crash broke the silence and all three jumped, turning automatically towards the door.

"Oh dear," Molly muttered, moving to the door. Turning back to Brennan as an almost afterthought, "I'd better go see what those boys have done now." And with that Molly hurried into the hall, muttering, "They'd better not have broken anything or those boys will be cursing the day they were born."

Once Molly's voice had faded away Snape closed the door to Brennan's room. Turning back to Brennan he quirked an eyebrow. Smiling and breathing a slight sigh of relief, she took two steps forward and wrapped her arms around him. Snape hugged her back gently, knowing instinctively that she was looking for comfort in the embrace of her childhood friend.

When she pulled away eventually, Brennan sat down on her bed, Snape taking the desk chair. "It's good to see you," Brennan told him.

Snape sent her the barest hint of a smile, "How are you Temperance?"

"I'm—," Brennan stopped herself just before she uttered her standard answer of 'I'm fine.' She had known Severus almost her entire life, he never would accept an evasive answer. With a sigh she slumped down slightly, "I've been better. It's wonderful to be home but…" She shook her head, not sure how to explain her feelings.

Snape nodded, "It has been a while. The world has changed."

"It's not so much the world. It's the people," Brennan explained. "Not that they've changed. It's just…"

"You're speaking of Black."

Brennan couldn't help the slight curling of her lips at the barely contained animosity in the way Snape practically spat the name out. "I take it this time has done nothing to change your opinion of him," Brennan kept her voice calm as she spoke, keeping away the annoyance that always crept in whenever Sirius or Snape spoke of the other.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "I will never think highly of a man who abandons his fiancé in her time of need." Brennan's face darkened immediately. As soon as he noticed, Snape's expression became pained, "Temperance—"

Brennan shook her head sharply. She wasn't ready to talk about it. The compartmentalization she had all but perfected during her time in America was failing her. No matter how hard she pushed, everything just wouldn't go back into that little box she had created for it. She was grateful that Snape remained seated and said nothing; she needed this moment to be alone, or as alone as she could be without making him leave. Because she wasn't quite ready for that either.

**BONES**

"Where's Bones?" Sirius asked as everyone filed into the dining room. When Fred and George had broken the chandelier in the room they were cleaning it was decided that a meal break was in order.

"I left her in her room with Severus," Molly spoke up from the back of the group. She had banished Fred and George to their room for breaking the chandelier, and still wore a bit of a glare.

Sirius froze, "You left here where? With _who?_"

"She'll be fine with Severus," Molly tried to placate him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged confused glances.

"She shouldn't be anywhere near that git!"

"Sirius!" All movement and talking stopped abruptly at the voice from the doorway. Slowly, the room turned as one to face Dumbledore. He stood just inside the dining room, his expression stern as he fixed his gaze upon Sirius. "You should be grateful for Severus. Without his interference it is unlikely that Temperance would have survived to see her eleventh birthday."

Sirius remained silent, glaring at the floor. He knew that, but it was extremely difficult to reconcile his feelings of hatred toward the man, with his feelings of gratitude.

Dumbledore and Molly were both eying Sirius cautiously, while the children looked among themselves in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Harry spoke up finally. All eyes were on her immediately and she turned to Dumbledore. "What did you mean Professor, that my aunt may not have survived until her eleventh birthday? Did someone try to kill her?"

For a long moment Dumbledore was silent, just staring at Harry. Then he sighed, "Do you understand, Harry, how magic, while it is a part of each of us, is something that we do not fully comprehend in itself?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. "But accidental magic is never dangerous," Hermione spoke up quickly, "I mean, you could never kill someone with it. Right?"

"Normally, I would say you are correct, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore nodded, "However, it is possible that the magic within a person is so great that they never truly can control it, even with years of training. In such instances, things such as a wand and other object that everyday wizards use to "point" their magic are not always necessary. Quite a useful skill if I do say so myself. However," he cleared his throat, "Without guidance, this same magical energy could become too much for a person to control, essentially causing an explosion of power resulting in ones death." Dumbledore paused once more, taking a moment to eye the faces around him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching him, occasionally glancing at each other, eyes wide and mouths just barely being kept from hanging open. Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore finished his little speech, "There have only been two such people in our history. The first, was Godric Gryffindor. The second, Harry," and here he paused once more to look directly at Harry, "is your aunt."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, I realize that the last little bit may be somewhat confusing, but I hope it's not going to make anyone go "oh this is ridiculous" and walk away. I have a reason for what I'm doing, so please, give it a chance. Also, I have absolutely no plans to make Brennan all powerful or anything like that, so I hope that helps some._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright, I know it's been forever, forgive me. I've found some balance in my life, so, while updates will still be a little bit slow, they won't be years in coming. Here's a chapter! _

_Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine. Well, no, the plot is mine, even if that is recognizable from somewhere else._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Booth stood outside the airport scanning the streets. He needed a taxi, a place to stay, and then a contact at the local police station. None of that he was sure how to do.

But this wasn't an option, he needed to get to Bones as quickly as he could and get some answers. So, with a new sense of determination in mind, he set off down the street, set on finding someone that could point him in the right direction.

**BONES**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still completely astonished when Brennan and Snape entered the dining room not long after Dumbledore's announcement.

It took Brennan only the merest hint of a second to take in all the expressions, and decide that she didn't want anything to do with whatever it was they had been talking about before her arrival. "What are you doing here, Professor?" she asked Dumbledore instead.

"Ah, Temperance, wonderful timing," Dumbledore smiled at her, "I am actually here to see you, my dear."

Brennan nodded, "Yes, Severus told me. I should have been more specific in wording my question better, what did you want from me?"

"As you know, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts has the greatest turnover rate at the school. I find that, after this past year, I am once again looking for a Defense Professor."

Again, Brennan nodded, "I don't see what that has to do with me."

Dumbledore bowed his head politely, "I am remiss in my explanation, please forgive me. I was hoping, that you would accept the once again vacant position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"I do not know if that would be acceptable to the Ministry," Brennan hardly paused to consider before she was speaking, "As I have never completed a mastery in any subject, nor am I qualified to teach."

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled now, his eyes shining brightly, "There I believe you are wrong Temperance, you did teach at a muggle finishing school, did you not?"

"Regardless—"

"Oh please say you will!" Hermione cried. She blushed suddenly when she realized that she had cut Brennan off, bowing her head when everyone turned to look at her.

"I do not believe your opinion was asked for, Miss Granger," Snape drawled, "Nor was it wanted."

Hermione blushed furiously. Both Harry and Ron opened their mouths to retort, but were cut of by a shout, "Levicorpus! Apologize!"

Instantly, Snape was flipped hanging upside down in midair, his robes flopping down to cover his face. All three students currently present in the room were suddenly very glad that their Potions Master chose to wear pants underneath his robes.

"Sirius!" Molly cried, the pan she was holding falling to the floor with a clang.

"Sirius," Dumbledore's voice was much calmer, "Sirius, release Severus."

"No! Not until he apologizes!" Sirius was still shouting, though his volume had dropped somewhat.

"I will not apologize for speaking the truth, Black," Snape spat with his usual sneer. He had managed, after much flailing about, to pull robes from his face.

"You—!" Though Sirius still opened and closed his mouth, no sound came out after his first, shouted word. A moment later, Snape was on his feet once more, and both his and Sirius' wands were flying through the air.

Each person's eyes followed the wands trajectory, watching in astonishment as they landed in Brennan's open hand. "Severus," her voice was just as calm and cool as usual, "I think it would be best for you to leave." Without a word, Snape stormed over to Brennan, snatched his wand from her hand and vanished into the fireplace with a roar of flame. "I will consider you offer, Professor," she spoke to Dumbledore next, "Now, unless you have any other business…"

"No, no," Dumbledore too, strode towards the fireplace, "I hope to hear from you soon, Temperance," and he was gone.

For a moment, the room stayed in stunned silence. Then Sirius rounded on Brennan.

"You're going to take his side? After everything he's done! That's it then? After everything, everything I've done for you, you take his side!" Sirius stalled suddenly, as though whatever he had been about to say suddenly wouldn't come out.

"I didn't take his side," Brennan's voice had become ice this time, there was no doubt, "You should not have attacked him. You set a bad example for your godson. And yes, I know what Severus has done, everything. Far more than you ever will, just as he knows far more about me."

It looked as if Sirius had been slapped, his eyes were open wide, and his mouth hung so far that it looked as if he could swallow an entire watermelon. His mouth snapped shut abruptly, and he stomped over to where Brennan was standing. His hand came up, and the room tensed, sure that he was going to strike her. But he snatched his wand from her grip, hissed, "Well maybe I don't want to know," and stormed from the room.

This time, it was Brennan that looked as if she'd been slapped. But the expression was gone so quickly, that no one was really sure if they had seen it.

An awkward tension descended upon the kitchen, as everyone stood still, just staring about. They made eye contact sometimes, but it was always accidental, and they would hurriedly look away.

Clearing her throat, Mrs. Weasley repaired the pot she had dropped, catching it as it sprung back into her hand. "Well, let's get some food in us all. Everyone sit down."

Numbly, the room moved to obey. That is, all but Harry and Brennan moved to obey. Brennan was still standing motionless, her eyes trained upon something no one could see, and Harry stood watching her.

"Was he right?" Harry blurted suddenly. Brennan's eyes snapped to the boy's, green meeting green, but she made no further move to acknowledge him. "Was he right?" Harry repeated, "Would you have taken his side?"

Brennan was silent only briefly, "It was not a conversation that should have taken place around children."

"So you are taking his side then?" Harry's voice was suddenly much louder. And he didn't give her a chance to respond; he was storming out of the kitchen a moment later.

Everyone watched him leave in the stunned silence that had become so common in the past few minutes. When the sounds of his footsteps had faded, Brennan turned to Hermione, "Severus should not have spoken to you the way he did. While I do agree with his belief that the conversation should have been kept between Professor Dumbledore and myself, it was Professor Dumbledore's decision to have a private discussion in a public place."

It was an apology of sorts and Hermione nodded, "I understand Temperance. You didn't need to explain anything to me."

Brennan eyed the girl thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, turning to Molly she tilted her head towards the door in gesture, "I think I will be a little late to the meal, Molly."

"Oh, no worries dear," Mrs. Weasley's voice had become a lot more cheerful as she realized that Brennan meant she was going after Harry, "There will still be plenty left when the two of you get back."

With a nod of thanks, Brennan turned and left the kitchen. She closed her eyes as soon as she was out the door and allowed her magic to feel about the space before her. There were two distinct, yet equally familiar trails of angry magic leading from the hall. The first, slightly fainter one, belonged to Sirius and angry though it was, his aura calmed her. The second, belonged to Harry, and that was the one she followed.

It led her to the back of the house, still on the first floor; into one of the small, unused rooms they hadn't yet taken the time to clean. She didn't open her eyes once as she walked, allowing Harry's magic to guide her, feeling it calm as she came nearer to his current location. It was only when she stopped, feeling him mere feet before her, that she opened her eyes. They were standing in, what was essentially, a box. The four walls were bare, dust covered, and dark. There was no window, and the only door was the one she'd entered from.

Brennan didn't ever remember seeing this room, but she left her questions for later seeing Harry sitting cross-legged in the middle of the dusty floor.

He didn't move when she shut the door behind her, nor when she sat down next to him. In fact, it was several minutes before he acknowledged her presence at all.

"How can you be friends with _him_?" he finally asked.

"I grew up with Severus," Brennan turned to face Harry, meeting his eyes as he looked up at her.

Harry snorted, "Can't imagine it would have been a good childhood, growing up with that git."

"Severus isn't a git."

"Could have fooled me."

At his words, Brennan's eyes narrowed, "I don't know what that means."

"It means that Snape has done everything in his power to make my life miserable since they day we met," Harry spat.

Brennan fell silent immediately, her eyes becoming focused ahead of her once more. Harry watched her, wondering if he'd said something wrong, not sure what that could have been, and unsure if he would be able to fix it. This was, after all, his first chance at having a family, at least a family that he was actually related to.

"It seems there is a lot going on that I don't know about," Brennan said finally. She turned back to Harry, her eyes were a little colder than usual, but he didn't flinch away, understanding that the anger reflected in those eyes wasn't directed at him. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Harry started to shake his head immediately, before suddenly stopping. His immediate reaction had always been to keep everything to himself, to deal with it on his own. But he'd promised himself, first with Sirius entering his life, and again when his aunt showed up, that he'd make an effort to stop that, to let people in more. So he paused a moment, and just thought. She knew about the Dursleys already, and about Snape now. He was pretty sure that she knew about Voldemort, after all, why else would she be here. So, was there anything he needed to tell her?

Not able to think of anything, Harry shook his head. When she nodded and moved to stand, he blurted, "What happened back there, between you and Sirius?"

Brennan's eyes widened in shock briefly before she took her seat once more with a sigh. "Sirius hasn't told you much of his past." It wasn't a question, but Harry nodded anyway. She sighed again, "We were engaged, Harry." The boy's mouth fell open and he gaped at her; that had been the _very _last thing he had been expecting. Taking no notice of Harry's expression, Brennan continued softly, "We still are, actually."

She turned to smile sadly at Harry, and he managed to shut his mouth. Reaching up, she undid the clasp of her necklace, pulling the chain out from under her shirt. Harry's mouth fell open once more, seeing the ring there. It was gold in color, and slim. There were several diamonds set into the metal at equal intervals, and small, swirling designs occupied the space between them.

Still smiling sadly, Brennan took the ring from the chain and handed it over to Harry, "He gave me this, on my eighteenth birthday, two months after we graduated from Hogwarts. I had already made my decision to complete University in the non-magical world, and the war was just reaching its height. We made the decision that we wouldn't marry until after I had graduated University, and after the war. It was a strange decision in those days, since life could be taken from you so easily, and unexpectedly. But we were determined that we would make it through the war and to our wedding day."

"Then why didn't you?" Harry asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell everyone about Sirius, that he wasn't a Death Eater? That he didn't kill those people?"

"Because I didn't know," she paused, and reached for the ring. Harry handed it over without a word, watching as she turned it over and over in her hands. "I knew the moment your mother died. She was my sister; I have no doubt that I would have known even without my extraordinary connection to magic. I was surrounded by Death Eaters when it happened, they had ambushed me on my way home from school. That one moment of distraction was what allowed them to—" she cut herself off.

"Allowed them to what?" Harry asked and when she lifted her eyes up to meet his, wished he hadn't. "I—You don't have to answer," he told her quickly.

"You are an incredible boy," she reached out to catch his chin in her hand, eyes brimming with tears. "You and I both know that Sirius is very capable of murder if he is angry enough, if he is pushed far enough. While I loved Sirius with everything that I am, and while I trusted and believed that he was not, and never would become, a Death Eater, I couldn't say with the same certainty that he hadn't committed murder. Knowing that it was Pettigrew that had been the Secret Keeper for your mother and father, and knowing that it was Pettigrew Sirius had supposedly murdered, I believed it.

"When Dumbledore sent me to America, I was completely grief-stricken. Mourning my sister. Mourning my brother-in-law. Mourning the loss of my fiancé. And mourning my child."

"You, you were pregnant?" Harry whispered. The horror that enveloped him in uttering such a simple statement was nothing compared to the pain that welled inside Brennan once more.

"I had found out that morning," she whispered back. The tears that had been welling in her eyes were now dripping down her face. For a moment, Harry was at a loss for what to do, and then he remembered what Hermione would do whenever he was feeling upset or lost, and launched himself into her arms. Brennan held him tight, curling up around him, and rocking them both, tears still leaking down her cheeks.

When she had calmed some, and buried her face into Harry's hair, he shifted a little, "I love you Aunt Bones," he whispered.

A small sob tore itself from Brennan's mouth, but she couldn't help the smile. "I love you too, Harry."

"Have, have you told him?" Harry asked, just as quiet as before.

Brennan shook her head, "Only you, myself, Remus, and Severus know everything that happened that night. I'm not sure how to tell Sirius just yet. I'm not sure that he needs to know."

"How could you say that?" Harry jerked his head away from her, but kept his arms where they were. He was mad, yes, but this felt wonderful. "Of course he needs to know, he's supposed to marry you. He has every right to know."

"Harry, he's just been released from Azkaban…" But Harry just continued to stare at her. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through his hair, "You've mastered your mother's stare. I will tell him." Harry's face broke into a grin. "But it won't be right now. I'm not ready for that. And neither is he."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

"Is there anything else?" Brennan asked.

Harry was silent again, then he started nodding fervently, "Yeah. Will you come to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sorry if any of this feels awkward (if it does, let me know). I've been doing something a little different with this fic, I don't change it. Whatever comes out the first time I write it is what stays. Of course, I go back and check for spelling and grammar errors, and try to make sure that there are no missing sentences or anything, but this, in a lot of a ways, is still somewhat of a first draft. It's a lot of fun this way because it means my brain can't over or double think thinks. So, while I have a general idea of how this is going to pan out, getting there is as much a mystery to me as it is to you all._

_If there's any big problems with it, however (complete errors in characterization, gaping plot holes, etc.) let me know. I have some things that will be explained coming up, but I do want to make sure everything is taken care of appropriately._

_Thanks all._

_=] Kiko_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Alright, so I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post this, but since tomorrow I'm going to be ridiculously busy... Anyways, this story is eating at my brain a lot right now, so there will likely be updates rather often for a bit. I can't say that things will stay this way for long, as I do have other stories to write as well, but for now... Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

It was an incredibly irritated Booth that stomped out of the local police department some hours later. He had found nothing. Absolutely _nothing._ He kicked angrily at a discarded can sitting on the edge of the sidewalk.

Watching it skitter down the street, Booth took a moment to review everything he had and hadn't learned. There were quite a few people with the surname of Brennan living in England, none of them with the first name Temperance. Without any real way of narrowing down his search, Booth was forced to accept what the police were able to come up with. They'd been incredibly helpful, surprisingly understanding when he'd come to them and explained that his partner had essentially done a runner and he was concerned for her safety. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that they were able to magically make results appear.

He'd had something of a stroke of genius when they looked to be finding nothing in their search. Angela had mentioned that she thought all of Brennan's family in England were dead. So, Booth had asked to look at obituaries from the last fifteen years. There hadn't been much luck there either.

Still, standing here, watching a now motionless can in the middle of the street, one name seemed to stand out to him. There had been a Lily Brennan Potter among the obituary pages. She and her husband had been killed in an explosion in their home in Godric's Hollow fourteen years ago. Their infant son, by some miracle, had been over at a friend's house at the time of the explosion and survived.

There wasn't anything really remarkable about their story. Booth had seen things more shocking and miraculous just in his time working with Brennan; forget about all his time in the army before that. But for whatever reason, this case stirred something in his gut. And Booth was not someone to ignore his gut.

So it appeared he would be going to Godric's Hollow.

**BONES**

"Why?"

Temperance couldn't help it; Harry's question caught her by surprise. She hadn't expected him to ask that. Actually, she'd been expecting him to demand that she stay at Grimmauld Place to keep Sirius company, maybe even repair their flailing bond. So that same boy asking her to leave the company of his godfather had her forgetting herself briefly.

But apparently Harry hadn't been expecting anything else, because he launched directly into an explanation, "We need a good Defense teacher. Lupin was the last good one we had, and Moody wasn't actually all that bad last year, except for the fact that he was actually a Death Eater…" Harry shuddered, he really didn't want to think of whomever else Dumbledore might make Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Besides, you don't have to stay more than one year, no one else ever has."

The look his aunt was giving him told Harry that that was not at all reassuring. It also made him sure that she still wasn't going to take the position. It was time to go for broke. He had made himself that promise after all. "And… I want you there. It would be nice to have someone on my side for once. And to help with Snape."

Hauling herself to her feet, Temperance reached down to offer Harry a hand up. "Is Severus really that bad?" she asked as she led the way back to the kitchen.

"He makes my life hell," Harry assured her.

Temperance didn't really stop to think, her decision had been made the instant Harry said that he wanted her there, "I won't fight your battles for you." Harry's entire being seemed to shrink into himself, he wasn't going to get that family after all. "However, I will never make you face those battles on your own." Temperance smiled at the incredulous look he was now giving her. "And I refuse to favor you either."

Understanding dawned on Harry, and with a loud whoop, he launched himself into her arms, knocking his aunt several paces back. She laughed, hugging him back tightly as the occupants of the kitchen came barreling through the door they had been about to enter before Harry attacked her.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, a roll still in his hand.

Hermione clapped joyously as she cheered, "It means you're coming to Hogwarts, doesn't it?"

With a smile at the excited young woman, Temperance gave Harry one last squeeze before releasing him, "I will need to write to Dumbledore."

With another squeal, Hermione launched herself at Harry, "Oh this is wonderful! I'm so happy for you Harry!"

Molly hurried forward to give Temperance a hug of her own, "Oh Temperance this is truly wonderful. I won't have to worry about the children at all with you there. I can't thank you enough."

Still smiling, Temperance returned Molly's hug before disentangling herself and turning back to Harry and Hermione. The witch was just detangling herself from a rather red Harry, and when she immediately reached up to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, Temperance's assumptions were confirmed.

"Harry," she waited for his face to calm a little before addressing him. When he looked up, she continued, "I will need Petunia's address. I have no intention of going any further before speaking to her."

When Harry hesitated, it was Hermione that asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means," Temperance explained, "That I will be speaking with them after lunch."

Apparently Hermione remembered Temperance's promise to take Harry with her to America after the school year, because she didn't say anything else.

"I want to come," Harry asserted immediately.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. I will need to have a conversation with Petunia that can be as civil as possible, with your presence I don't believe that will be possible."

Harry grumbled a little, he hated that she was right. If Harry showed up on the Dursleys front stoop before they were ready for him, all hell would break loose. There would be no way to keep either his aunt or uncle calm, and things would escalate so quickly that there would be no hope of getting them to cooperate. They'd probably end not signing any paperwork and keeping him next summer just out of spite.

"We know where it is!" Fred piped up. He and George had been allowed down for lunch, and were then going to be set to cleaning a room each, individually.

"Picked him up end of summer a couple times," George agreed, "But we're only telling you if we can come with you."

Temperance opened her mouth to remind them that Harry could just as easily tell her the address when she stopped. Molly would be busy for the rest of the day, as would the other four. There would probably be a meeting of some kind later, and the twins would inevitably cause more problems in this house than they could in the muggle world. And even though she hadn't seen them in several years, Temperance did know the twins well enough to know that they weren't actually asking to accompany her to the Dursley home, they were looking for a chance to get out on their own.

So, instead of telling them she didn't need their assistance, she agreed. A little over an hour later, all three of them were apparating to a small, deserted alley, just outside of Kings Cross.

Temperance led the boys into the station, stopping them before an advertisement for the newest iPod. "I expect you both back here in three hours," she informed them.

Both boys took a moment to observe their surroundings. "No problem Auntie Bones," George grinned.

"Yeah, no worries Aunt B. We'll be here," Fred assured. They each gave her a peck on the cheek and hurried off.

Temperance waited until they were lost to the crowd before heading to the front of the station. London was a ways from Surrey, and there were several much easier ways of getting to Privet Drive, but Temperance had chosen Kings Cross for the abundance of cabs in the area.

**BONES**

Booth couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't a clue where Godric's Hollow was, and had made his way to Kings Cross Station in London in hopes of finding a direction. What he hadn't been expecting, was to see his partner standing in front of a large advertisement for Apple with two redheads.

He watched as they spoke briefly, and then both males gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading off in some arbitrary direction. Brennan didn't move until the others were out of sight, then she made her way to the cabs up front.

She was in one of them and headed off before Booth was close enough to catch her. Rather than give up, he hurried to the next cab in line.

Grabbing his badge out of his pocket, he showed it to the cabbie, "My name is Seeley Booth, FBI. I need to follow the woman that just got into the cab before you, can you do that?"

"It's gonna cost yeh," was all the cabbie said in response. That was good enough for Booth, no price was too high to get his partner back.

It was a long hour. The two cabs wove in and out of traffic at a maddening pace, where they were headed, Booth had no idea. When the car they were following did finally stop, Booth asked his driver to stop just at the end of the block.

He paid the man quickly, keeping an eye on Brennan in the drivers mirror the entire time. As soon as the credit card was back in his hand, Booth was out of the cab, "Bones!"

She jerked around at the sound of his voice, looking absolutely shocked. Booth wasn't sure, and he hoped he was wrong, but he was pretty sure that it was that shock that kept her where she was long enough for him to join her.

"Booth," she spoke calmly as he approached her, "What are you doing here?"

Her voice had him doing a double take. She hadn't been out of the US long enough to acquire any kind of accent, but she sounded like someone who'd lived in England her entire life. It was only then that he noticed her eyes were green, and her hair was rather red.

But he didn't let that stop him, whatever was going on, she'd explain later and this definitely _was_ Bones. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? I came to get you," he grinned at her. The look she gave him made him wonder if he'd said something wrong.

Trying not to sigh, Brennan glanced back up at the house she'd come to visit. That Booth was in England didn't really surprise her, that he'd come to find her surprised her even less, that he _had_ actually found her definitely did surprise her. With Booth here, she wasn't sure it was actually a good decision to carry on with her chosen task. But no, she'd made Harry a promise, and it wouldn't do for her to return to Grimmauld Place not having carried out that promise.

She could trust Booth, and if Brennan were honest with herself, telling him about her life, about her past, about her secrets were things she'd wanted to do for years.

"Booth," her voice was firm as she turned back to her partner, "There are some things I need to do. If you are going to accompany me, which I have no doubt you will, then I need you to remain silent. If you do not, I will silence you myself, is that understood?"

Trying not to gulp, Booth nodded. A threat from Temperance Brennan was never something to take lightly, especially when she was looking at you like that. "Sure Bones, whatever you say," he agreed.

A small smile pulled at the corners of Brennan's mouth, "Thank you Booth. I promise, I will explain everything later."

With her promise in mind, Brennan squared her shoulders and made her way up the front path of Number 4 Privet Drive, aware that Booth was following behind her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So they've met up. Originally I'd expected this chapter to be a lot longer, but this end was just too perfect to not use, and I couldn't figure out how to make things flow all in this chapter. I expect it will be another couple of chapters before Booth gets any answers, but then again, I didn't expect them to be meeting up this chapter either, so everything is up in the air right now!_

_Up next: A chat with Petunia. Who wants what? (And do me a favor, leave anything incredibly nasty for Vernon. Don't forget, Brennan and Petunia are sisters, and do get along rather well._

_=] Kiko_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Alright, well, it's still early in NaNo and I actually had this chapter finished already. So I decided that I shall post it. Unfortunately, I still am not sure if this is going to be a recurring event for the next month. I guess we'll find out together._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

A knocking on the door was what brought Petunia out of the kitchen for the first time that fine summers day. Her son and husband were still out, with friends and at work respectively, and she was preparing something of a feast for when they returned, as well doing as her usual intensive daily cleaning.

The face that greeted her when she opened the door, however, was the last one she expected to see on her front step.

"Hello Petunia."

"Temperance?" she gasped. "I thought you were dead," she whispered when her sister only nodded.

The expression on Brennan's face was rather stricken as she gestured toward the rest of the household, "May we come in?"

It was only then that Petunia realized her sister was not alone. Standing behind her, looking utterly bemused, was an incredibly handsome man. Petunia stepped to the side, eyeing the man curiously. Last she had heard, Temperance had been engaged to a Sirius Black.

That line of thought triggered something in Petunia's mind, and she barely waited until they had reached the sitting room before speaking in a panicked rush, "Temperance, Black, he's escaped. And the boy, he's met him. He's the boy's godfather."

Temperance was nodding her head, and it was only that reaction that shut her up. "I know," Temperance reached over to take her sister's hands, "I've seen him, Petunia, both of them. Sirius is innocent, and Harry… What have you done to him Petunia?"

Had it been anyone else, Petunia's first reaction would have been to get angry. She would have shot to her feet, spewing some nonsense about how the boy deserved it, and how he was ungrateful for everything they _had_ done for him. If it had been anyone else, Petunia would have demanded they leave her house this instant. But this _wasn't_ anyone else, this was her sister, the only family she still had left, and one she'd thought dead up until a few minutes ago.

Instead, Petunia began to cry. "I didn't know what to do," she sobbed, "Lily was dead, you were gone, probably dead, and they just dropped this baby on my doorstep. What was I supposed to do? You know how Vernon hates anything strange, he wanted to drop the boy off at the orphanage first thing in the morning. I wouldn't let him, and I kept him from beating the boy. But that was all. I didn't love him, I didn't care for him."

"I know," Temperance didn't wait for her sister to stop crying, just spoke softly back, "There is no excuse for that Petunia." Her sister nodded, sobbing a little harder at her words, "I'm here to take guardianship of him." She paused for another nod. "I don't know that you'll ever see him again." Another nod and more sobbing. Temperance stopped talking now, waiting for Petunia to stop crying.

When Petunia did eventually stop crying, Temperance shifted so that she was now sitting next to her sister, "Petunia, there's something else." The tone in Temperance's voice had Petunia stiffening. "I found Mum and Dad." Petunia's gasp, and the tightening of her grip on Temperance's hands had her looking over to Booth. Realizing that she hadn't introduced her partner, Temperance gestured to him somewhat awkwardly, "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, he works for the American FBI. I have been working as a forensic anthropologist in America. The lab where I was employed would work with the federal agents on occasion, Booth is my partner for such work."

Petunia offered Booth a polite nod before turning back to her sister, "What does that mean Temperance?"

"We found Mum's remains," Temperance stopped and squeezed her sister's hands at the choking sound she made, "Dad is still alive but…" She paused, not really sure how to explain this. It had hurt so much when she found out, learned what all those business trips had really been. There were so many lies Temperance now struggled with, and she wasn't sure if it would be right to make her sister struggle with the same thing, no matter how much she may deserve it.

Noticing the internal struggle, Petunia gave Temperance's hands a squeeze, "Whatever it is, I need to know."

Nodding slowly, Temperance explained slowly, "They aren't who we thought they were. Our parents are actually Max and Ruth Keenan, bank robbers in the United States. I don't know exactly how or why they came to England, but they have a son. He's a year older than you Petunia, his name is Russ."

Silence descended upon the home. Petunia didn't even cry. She didn't dispute the information either, Temperance had never once lied to her. It shattered much of what she'd thought of her family, of her life, of her parents, and left her reeling. Suddenly, Petunia was sure that this would be the last time she would ever see her sister.

That thought stiffened her. After thinking for so long that she'd lost both her sisters, having Temperance sitting in her living room was more than a dream come true for Petunia. She had no desire to watch her youngest sister walk out of her life, but Petunia also knew Temperance well enough to understand that she would be allowing her nephew to make the decision, and Petunia had no delusions that they boy would ever want to see her again.

"What do you need from me for the boy, Temperance?" Petunia asked.

Temperance didn't seem at all surprised by Petunia's actions, simply removing a stack of papers from her bag, "I need to you release him into my custody."

It felt like only minutes had passed before the door was thrown exuberantly open by Vernon Dursley as he called down the hallway for some brandy. The papers weren't completely filled out yet. Temperance had managed to circumvent any need for Vernon to add his signature, but the paperwork was quite extensive, and Petunia still had several pages to complete. That didn't mean she wasn't worried about the reactions a meeting between her husband and youngest sister would have on her home.

Unsurprisingly, Vernon came directly into the sitting room when he heard no response from his wife. The sight of her sitting down with two other people with a stack of paperwork before her had him frozen momentarily.

"Petunia, dear, what is going on?" Vernon was using his most public voice, the one he used when important customers were over for a dinner party.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Vernon hadn't immediately recognized their guests and started shouting, Petunia responded, "Temperance is here to take guardianship of the boy."

At the mention of his nephew, Vernon's entire countenance changed, "What do you want with that good for nothing freak?"

His words were directed at Temperance and she held nothing back in responding. She stood slowly, turning fully to face Vernon, keeping herself carefully balanced and centered, constantly ready to strike.

"You must be Vernon," Temperance stated. He gave a kind of jerky nod, that he was intimidated by this woman was pathetically obvious. "Good. I wanted to have words with you concerning my nephew."

"Your nephew?" Vernon blustered, "You, you're one of them! A freak! Get out of my house!"

What happened next, happened so fast that no one really was sure how it happened. Vernon kind of lunged for Temperance, forgetting himself in his anger. Booth was on his feet in an instant, Petunia letting out a kind of strangled scream. But suddenly Vernon's hand had been grabbed, he'd soared through the air, landed flat on his back with a strangle huff of air, and Temperance had her boot planted on his windpipe.

"I understand that fourteen years of tormenting a young man incapable of fighting back would make you significantly overestimate yourself Vernon. However, I am no child, and I do not take kindly to being called a freak. I abhor that I am related to you, and can only begin to imagine the disgust Harry must feel." Reaching down, Temperance took delicate hold of Vernon's right wrist, "A word of advice, the next time you chose to physically assault someone, you should make sure not to do it before an officer of the law."

She paused a moment to watch the horror dawn on Vernon's face, then twisted her wrist. Petunia and Booth both cringed at the snap of Vernon's wrist breaking. The face of the man in question had turned an interesting color of puce, and he let out a kind of squealing whimper. Temperance simply stared down at him; her hand covering the now broken wrist began to glow.

"I noticed that Harry had had his wrist broken. Based on the manner of injury, I was able to discern that it was broken manually, and was never seen to by a doctor, thus allowing it to heal poorly. It has since been corrected. That does not mean I have let it go. No doctor will be able to identify the break, as it will not show up on any x-ray. It will take twice as long for the bones to knit back together, and when they do, they will continue to be painful, possibly for the remainder of your life."

Vernon made another strangled noise, this one sounded quite a bit angrier than the last, but with Temperance still standing on his windpipe, he was unable to do anything else.

"Do you have the papers, Petunia?" Temperance asked her sister, not looking away from the great lump of a man still immobile on the carpet.

Petunia hurried to gather the papers together, staking them neatly and handing them to her sister. Without a word, Temperance made sure they were nicely stacked, and slipped them into her bag. She pressed a little more into Vernon's throat, then made her way to the front door, Booth following behind.

"Temperance," Petunia called, she hadn't moved further than the sitting room door and Temperance didn't turn to face her.

"Tomorrow morning there will be a report on the desk of the local police department detailing in exact detail, each abuse Harry has suffered over the years. Should you or your husband attempt to run from the law, I will know."

With that, Temperance left her sister's house, never once looking back.

"Bones!" Booth called. He had stopped at the end of the walk, expecting that Temperance would stop with him. She hadn't, only continued towards the main road, intent on flagging down a cab to return to Kings Cross Station. "Bones!" Booth called again when she didn't stop.

She did pause this time, and Booth ran to catch up with her. As soon as he was next to her, she set off once more, though she kept her pace comfortable for the both of them.

"Bones, what the hell was that back there? Who were those people?"

"That was my sister, and her husband."

"Sister? Since when do you have a sister? And what did you do to that guy's wrist? You know broken bones show up on x-ray, so what did you mean?'

They had reached the road by this point, and Temperance had already managed to get a cab flying their direction with a wave of her hand. She turned sharply to Booth as it pulled up to the curb, "Booth, I understand that I promised you an explanation, but now is not the time."

She stepped into the cab then, and Booth had no choice but to follow. She didn't say one word to him and it was once again a very long hour.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Station once more, Booth trailed after Temperance as she led the way to her meeting place with the twins. They were waiting for her, just as they said they would be. And accompanying them was a large, shaggy, black dog.

"Boys," Temperance greeted them with a nod.

"Hey Aunt Bones," the boys chorused, each kissing her on the cheek.

"How'd it go with the fam?" George grinned.

"Didn't do anything too drastic, right, Aunt B?" Fred added.

Shaking her head, Brennan took an arm each, and led the boys toward the alley they had used to arrive, Booth and the dog trailing behind.

"Oh, did we mention?"

"We picked you up a present." The twins grinned.

Shaking her head again, Brennan glanced over her shoulder. "Am I forgiven then?" Her words were directed at the dog, and Booth gave her a strange look. She met his eyes briefly as they entered the alley, and he refrained from saying anything.

"Alright boys," Brennan said to the twins as she released them. "There are some things I still need to take care of, but you two need to be getting back. Your mother will skin me alive if I don't have you back when I said I would."

"True that," Fred agreed.

"You'll be okay, Aunt B?" George asked, glancing from Temperance to the dog to Booth and back.

"I'll be fine," Brennan assured. The twins nodded somewhat hesitantly, and bounced forward to peck her on the cheek once more. Chuckling, she returned the sentiment, "Now go."

Nodding, the twins took several steps back, turning sharply and disappearing with synchronized pops.

Booth's eyes widened immediately. "Wha?" his brain froze momentarily, not able to form the question.

Temperance glanced up at him, a slightly worried expression on her face, but she was stopped from going to him by a sudden weight on her shoulders. Two strong paws had settled onto her shoulders, and she was face to face with a large, scruffy black muzzle. For a long moment, she stared into the grey eyes of Sirius Black.

Then, slowly, tentatively, a long tongue reached out to swipe up her cheek. With a sigh, Temperance removed the paws from her shoulder, lowering Sirius back to all four paws. "I don't know, Sirius," she whispered. He whimpered slightly, wiggling uncomfortably. With another sigh, Temperance bent down to kiss him on the top of his head. "I'll be home soon," she promised, "We'll talk then."

Sirius whined once more, but licked her again all the same. Then he turned quickly, gave Booth a menacing look, and slipped out of the alley. He was gone before he even turned the corner.

Turning back to Booth, Temperance wasn't terribly surprised to find his mouth opening and closing rapidly in confusion. She took his arm gently, leading him into a slightly darker portion of the alley.

"Are you staying in a hotel Booth?" she asked. Closing his mouth, he nodded dumbly. "Is it near?" Again, he nodded. "Close your eyes, Booth," Temperance waited, watching as he did as she asked, "Picture your hotel room for me." She watched his eyes screw up in concentration before gripping his arm and turning as sharply as the twins before her.

With a pop, the alley was once more empty.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Before anyone really tears into me, I know it's not particularly dramatic. And there's not much yelling. There are a few reasons for that.  
>First: Brennan was not okay with me trying to get her to fight with Petunia. I was pointed to relations with her father and brother and informed that if she wasn't going to immediately react violently to them then she wouldn't to Petunia.<br>__Second: I honestly can't see Brennan shouting.  
>Third: Personally, I thought Vernon's punishment was well calculated. As was their ultimate punishment. <em>

_Let me know what you think._

_Booth's reaction and an explanation to him will be next._

_=] Kiko_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Alright, NaNoWriMo is over. And I am a proud winner of the most exhausting contest I have ever found myself apart of. That being said, for the next week, I will not be writing or posting anything. I need a break. Forgive me._

_But before I head out to veg for a week, here's the next chapter of Return: Booth learns... Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Temperance took a moment to take in Booth's hotel room. It must have been a quick decision, as the room was nothing remarkable. Then, she turned her attention to Booth. He was stumbling, harshly, trying to recover from the nauseating feeling of apparating. Temperance reached out to steady him.

At her touch, Booth shot straight up, stumbling away from her, "Oh God, oh God," falling repeatedly from his lips.

"Booth," Temperance called.

His hands came up between them as though to fend her off, and he collided with the bed. The collision toppled him, and he did a kind of twisting flip over the side of the bed.

"Booth!" Temperance cried, running to him.

"No!" Booth had recovered himself to scuffle away from her, crying out, "Get away from me!"

She froze at his words, not moving a muscle. Booth continued to back away, not stopping until he touched the wall and couldn't go any farther. "Who are you? What the hell is going on?" he yelled at her.

"Booth," Temperance tried again, keeping her voice slow and calm, "Booth, I need you to calm down."

"Calm down?" he practically shouted at her, his voice pitching high in hysteria, "Calm down?"

"Yes, Booth. Calm down. I will explain everything, but you are likely to injure yourself if you continue as you are."

"Calm down?" he repeated again. It was getting a little annoying that that seemed to be all he could say. "A minute ago, we were standing in an alley next to Kings Cross Station, now we're in my hotel room! Your eyes are green! Your hair is red! And you're talking like you're a fucking Brit! You're talking to dogs and identical twins are disappearing into thin air! And you want me to calm down?"

"Yes!" Temperance shouted back at him, in that moment replacing the glamour she'd been using for the entirety of the time he'd known her. Whether it was the tone of her voice, or the instant reapplication of glamour, Temperance didn't know, but Booth fell immediately silent, freezing completely. "Thank you," she sighed, moving closer to Booth and sitting down across from him on the ground, though she left several feet of space between them.

"Booth, I haven't been completely honest with you. And I am sorry for that. My name is actually Temperance Brennan Evans. The woman you met earlier was my sister. The twins are Fred and George Weasley, the fourth and fifth sons of one of my friends. The dog was actually a man in disguise. And we arrived here by apparition, a form of magical travel."

Booth continued to stare at her, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. "I don't… I…" he managed eventually.

"I'm a witch, Booth," Temperance explained quietly.

Much to her surprise, Booth burst out laughing. "A witch, that's great Bones. A real good one." He continued to laugh, stopping abruptly when he saw his partner flinch. "C'mon, Bones. You can't expect me to believe that. After all the times you've said that magic wasn't real? Besides Bones, witches, witches are supposed to be evil. You know, communicating with the Devil, green skin, warts?"

Temperance's expression remained downcast, "When have you ever known me to lie, Booth?"

"Well, never. Except that you just told me that you haven't been honest with me, so maybe a lot. I don't know. But, I mean, c'mon Bones. Magic?"

"It's real Booth," she insisted, "I am telling you the truth."

"But, Bones…"

"Booth," she stopped him, "How do you explain everything that you've witnessed today if I'm not telling you the truth?"

"I, uh, I don't know… I can't." His eyes widened as he stared at her, "You're a witch?" His pitch had shot up once again. When Temperance nodded, he barely managed to keep himself from going for his gun. "What does that mean? Does that mean you're evil? Have you just been using me? Who are you?"

Temperance stiffened, trying her best not to let him see just how much hurt his words had inflicted on her. "I'm still me, Booth. I'm still the same person. Nothing has changed. I've never once lied to you, not about my fundamental beliefs, not about anything that makes me me, I've just kept a part of myself from you. I'm sorry about that, Booth. I just couldn't…" she shrugged awkwardly, "But nothing changes Booth. I'm not evil; the Wizarding World isn't that much different from your world. There is good and evil, it's all about choice."

"And your hair, eyes, and voice?" While he wasn't sure that he believed her just yet, Booth had managed to calm himself down enough to realize that he needed to hear her out before he could make any conclusions.

"They're a series of glamour, ones that I have used constantly throughout the time that we have known each other."

"So the… other you… that's what you actually look like?" he asked tentatively.

Temperance nodded, allowing the glamour to drop once more, though much slower this time in hopes of minimizing the shock level.

It startled Booth still, to see something of a stranger looking at him with his partner's face. But he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Needing to touch her to confirm that she was real. He settled his attention onto her eyes, staring into the startling green orbs. He would easily admit, at least silently, that as much as her usually ice blue eyes intrigued and enticed him, these eyes now staring back at him were much more her. The sharp green was warm, and brimming with intelligence, but there was an undercurrent of mirth that he usually say in his partner, as well as just a tinge of sadness. Her eyes drew him, and he couldn't break away.

"Booth?" Temperance questioned quietly when he had been staring at her for several minutes.

He drew himself away from her eyes with a great deal of difficulty, pulling away just enough to focus upon her expression. "You're beautiful," he breathed, his mind not quite caught up to his words. Temperance flushed lightly, ducking her head a little. And Booth suddenly realized what he had said, and scrambled to recover from it, "Why did you hide it? Do you not like the way you look?"

"No, it's not that," she sighed and stood, offering a hand to Booth and directing him to take a seat on the bed. As she sat next to him she began her explanation, "The woman you met today, Petunia, she's my sister. Our parents had only recently moved to England when she was born. My twin sister and I were born two years later."

"Wait, sister? Twin? I thought you only had Russ."

"I met Russ at the same time you did, I hadn't known until then that my parents had another child. Petunia was always the oldest, and then there was Lily and me. Our parents were gone often, constantly leaving on business trips. I believe now, that they were returning to America to spend time with Russ.

"Lily and I were 15 when our parents left. Petunia was 17. None of us were of age, so we were named orphans. Petunia became of age not long after our parent's disappearance, and Lily and I were returning to school, so we weren't there long. When we tried to contact Petunia again she became enraged, and informed us that she wanted no contact between us.

"When we were children, the three of us used to be very close. I began showing signs of magic much earlier than Lily did and it created some strain in our family, though it was mostly fear. When Lily began showing the same things, our relationship with Petunia and our parents became rather strained. It wasn't until we went off to school, however, that Petunia became truly antagonistic."

"You had a twin, though?" Booth confirmed. Temperance only nodded. "What happened to her?"

"Several years ago, a megalomaniac calling himself Lord Voldemort gained a group of followers. He, and his followers, believed that the only ones allowed to possess and learn magic should be those born into purely magical families. He abhorred witches and wizards coming from non-magical origins and strove to massacre them.

"Lily married a young man, James Potter, directly out of school. The war was already being fought in the streets, and we threw ourselves into the fight with everything we had. That is, until Lily had her baby. Harry's birth was an incredible time, that such beauty and wonder could exist in a world so ravaged by war was light and hope that we desperately needed.

"They went into hiding a year after his birth. James and Lily were both incredibly important in our efforts to end Voldemort, and so they were in much more danger than anyone else.

"Three months after they went into hiding, they were killed. Lily sacrificed herself to save her son, and Harry survived the night that ripped the rest of his family from him and ended a war that had lasted eleven years."

The silence fell harshly upon the room as she finished speaking. Booth started at her. Temperance had spoken softly, but managed to keep her voice even, fighting away all trace of tears as she recounted, once more, the night that had destroyed everything.

"Bones," Booth said finally, his voice soft as he touched her shoulder.

She shook her head, "With Voldemort gone, his followers rampaged through the country, and Dumbledore, our leader, didn't think it safe. That was why I hid, Booth. I left the country, altered my appearance a little, and hid away."

This time when Booth reached for her, she didn't pull away. Instead, she allowed him to wrap an arm around her, leaning into him some.

"The magic version of Witness Protection," he joked lightly and Temperance made a valiant attempt to laugh.

They remained that way, silent for a long time, until Booth slowly moved away from his partner just enough to look at her.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"That's your choice Booth," she told him, "I will respect your wishes. If you want me to stay out of your life, I will. I promise."

"What? No! I don't want you out of my life Bones," he sighed, and scrubbed a hand down his face, "I'll admit, it's a lot, and I'm not really ready for it. But I never want you to not be in my life Bones. I promise that."

Relief shown on her face as she smiled to him, "Thank you Booth. I don't know that I'd be able to accept it if you really didn't want me here." She glanced over at the clock, "But I really should be getting back. Molly will have my head if I miss the meeting."

"Yeah, alright," Booth stood with her, "It'll give me some time to think."

She smiled, and stepped forward tentatively to wrap him in a hug. "I really am glad you're here Booth," she whispered to him.

"Me too, Bones," he said as he hugged her back. "See you tomorrow?" he checked as he released her from his embrace.

"If you want to," she agreed.

"I do."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled at him, and stepped away. Booth was confused momentarily when she didn't go for the door. But she just smiled again, and turned sharply, disappearing with a little pop.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Booth asked himself as he sunk down onto the bed once more.

Well, it wasn't anything like he'd been expecting.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Tadah! Alright, I'm pretty much positive that there are things I didn't touch on enough, or questions left to be asked. Ask away! That's why things got left as they are, with another meeting coming in later._

_=] Kiko_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Booth got ready quickly, humming lightly to himself under his breath. He wasn't sure what he was going to be doing today, and he didn't know how he was going to handle the numerous things he was sure were about to be coming his way. Still, he had found his partner, his Bones, and nothing could ruin the good mood he was in.

Ready now, Booth took a seat, opening a book and settling in to wait. He didn't know when Bones was going to get there, but he would be ready whenever that was.

**BONES**

Temperance woke slowly the next morning. After returning from her talk with Booth, she had gone right into a meeting with the rest of the Order. For the first time since she had returned, everyone had attended the meeting. That meant that after the meeting itself was over she had spoken to Dumbledore to accept the position at Hogwarts, and then there were introductions, reintroductions, and catching up to do until past midnight.

Sirius had stayed nearby, helping her to weather the storm, and silently apologizing once more for his behaviour the day before. She had appreciated it, and let him know in her own way, with little touches, and small gestures, that she was sorry as well. It had been nice, then, to silently kiss his cheek before heading up to bed. They hadn't talked yet, and both of them were aware that they were stalling some, but they were mending bits. For now, that was enough.

As she made her way down to breakfast, Temperance thought over the day. She would have to go to Booth at some point, they would need to finish their talk, and he couldn't stay here indefinitely. Maybe she could bring him here, it would certainly make things easier to explain.

Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and a sleepy head of pink hair that Temperance assumed was Tonks, were the only ones in the kitchen when she arrived. She sat next to Sirius, and was promptly passed some eggs, toast, and a glass of juice. They ate in silence for a little while, taking their own time to wake up, and simply enjoying each other's company.

It wasn't until Sirius pushed his bowl away, that they started talking.

"Has anyone got any ideas on how to get out of some cleaning?" he asked. There were several chuckles, but they all paused to consider ideas anyways.

At least, the others did. "I need to talk with Booth again," Temperance said.

"Booth?" Harry asked.

"He's your American partner, right?" Hermione asked. The others turned to stare, confused. Hermione blushed, ducking her head, "There were small biographies in the back of your books."

Temperance had to laugh at that, "I forgot you read them. Yes, Booth is my work partner, and my friend. He came to England yesterday."

"That was him yesterday?" Sirius asked.

Temperance nodded.  
>"I'd like to meet him," Harry said.<p>

Temperance eyed him for a long moment, wondering where that wish had come from. He stared back at her, meeting her eyes so innocently, just asking a question, trying to be part of her life. "I don't know that I'm comfortable with you being so open to an attack of any kind." It wasn't a no, but she needed to worry first about his safety, and that meant that she wasn't going to allow Harry and Booth to meet unless she could guarantee that nothing would happen to him.

"Why don't you bring him here?" Sirius offered immediately.

She looked over at him so quickly a spike of pain shot up her neck. When they were together, actually most of their lives, she and Sirius had been on the same page, practically reading each other's mind. She hadn't been expecting it to still be possible, not for the amount of time they'd spent apart. "You'd be okay with that?"

Sirius shrugged, "You need to talk to him, Harry wants to meet him, and, honestly, I'd like to have a chat with him myself."

"I thought you weren't killing people anymore Sirius," someone yawned.

They all turned in surprise.

"Tonks, you're up," Hermione said.

"Mornin'," Tonks yawned again, tugging a bowl of porridge towards her. She took a bite and grimaced, tapping it with her wand to warm it and reaching for the sugar.

"I wasn't threatening him," Sirius informed her, watching as his cousin heaped several spoonfuls of sugar onto her breakfast. "Worried we might run out?"

"Shut up," Tonks grumbled, taking another bite and humming in content, "M'tired."

Sirius chuckled but left her to it, turning back to Temperance with a question on his face.

"I'll go see if he's up."

"Great," Sirius jumped out of his chair as Temperance stood, "I'll walk you to the door."

Hermione and Tonks looked at him oddly, more than a little confused. But Harry just grinned, offering Temperance a cheeky wink as his aunt and godfather left the dining room.

They were silent as they started their way down the hall, neither sure what to say, or how to begin. They both knew that they needed to have a long talk, and that this wasn't the time, so the problem became broaching a subject that wouldn't lead them into that talk. So when Sirius started talking, he wasn't sure if he had missed his mark, or made it.

"Do you—?"

He hadn't even finished his question before Temperance was pulling the ring out from under her shirt.

"I… wasn't willing to let it go," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He wasn't talking about their engagement, and she knew it.

Temperance stopped before the door, turning to face him, still fiddling with her necklace. "If you'd had the chance, would you have killed Pettigrew?" she didn't wait for him to answer, just plowed on, "I would have. Actually, the only reason I didn't go after him was because I was sure you wouldn't have missed."

"You wouldn't have been able to."

"I would have found a way." She shook her head now, dropping the necklace, and touching his forearm, "I couldn't tell them you hadn't killed a man we all wanted dead."

With a sigh and a nod, Sirius conceded her point, "They never would have listened anyways." Then, he smiled. Taking her hand, he placed a kiss on her fingertips, "See you soon, my Bones."

She smiled back at him as he stepped away, slipping out the front door and apparating away.

**BONES**

Booth jumped at the pop that echoed through his hotel room. He was going for his gun, eyes sweeping the room carefully, when he realized the noise hadn't been a gunshot. His partner stood in the far corner of the room, hands up, guilty expression on her face.

"Sorry Booth, I should have warned you."

Confident now that there was no danger Booth grinned. "Hey Bones." She grinned back and stepped happily into waiting open arms.

"So…" Booth rubbed his hands together, "What're we doing today?"

Watching him, Temperance couldn't help but grin a little more. She had been looking for something a little more familiar, something from the busy life she had been leading the past fifteen years; Booth was everything she could think of rolled into one.

"I need to bring this over to the police," she pulled out a rather large manila folder. Last night, before the meeting, she'd taken Harry aside and explained her plan. It hadn't been easy for him to open up, but it happened eventually, and with the help of a dictation quill, she had been able to write up a complete report.

"That the…" Booth nodded at the folder, not sure how to ask if it was the evidence of abuse she'd alluded to the day before.

"Yes. Harry and I sat down last night… He wants to meet you."

"Harry?" Temperance nodded. "Your nephew, right?"

Temperance nodded again, "If you're amenable to it, Sirius has invited you to his home. You can meet everyone there."

"Sure Bones, I'm amenable to it." He grinned at her, making sure she knew that the sarcastic stress he put on 'amenable' was all in good fun.

Her grin turned somewhat sadistic as she took his arm, "You might want to hold your breath."

**BONES**

Apparition was not his favorite kind of travel, Booth decided as he stumbled into a conveniently placed trashcan. Temperance had brought them to a small alley across from the house they were going to. She grinned at him, that same merciless smile she'd given him outside the police station, and just before inflicting this particularly unforgiving experience on him.

"You know, most people vomit the first time they apparate."

Compliment or not, Booth only glared. She looked way too happy about this.

"You're enjoying this," he accused. She just shrugged.

"Can you stand?"

In answer, Booth heaved himself to his feet, and found a piece of paper thrust under his nose. "What's this?" he asked, taking it from her.

Brennan didn't answer him right away, watching as he read it. When he looked back up at her, she took it away from him, the little paper bursting into flames in her hand. "Think about what you just read." He nodded, his brow furrowing a little in concentration. When he opened his mouth to ask again what was going on, she interrupted, "Look over there."

Across the street, she knew that Booth would be seeing a building squeezing its way out from between its neighbors. His mouth fell open, and Temperance had to struggle a little to keep her face straight. It wasn't often that one of the magical world got to see a muggle's reaction to what they found commonplace.

"Come on," she urged Booth when his mouth had closed again. He was eyeing her now, looking for any other tricks she was about to pull on him. But he followed her across the street just the same. "This is Grimmauld Place. Sirius grew up here. I came once when we were still in school, I was trying to see if I could get past the wards. Now it's Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. There are spells placed on the property to keep anyone not allowed in from finding the place. You need a paper from Dumbledore, as the secret keeper, to bring anyone else in. Sirius likes to keep a couple copies handy for emergencies."

She turned to Booth as they paused on the front step. "Are you ready?"

Booth grinned at her, "It's just your nephew, how bad can it be?"

To his surprise, Temperance's face fell. "Booth, there's something you should—"

The door opened suddenly, cutting Temperance off. Standing in the doorway was one of the redheaded boys Booth had seen yesterday.

"Not doing anything illicit, are we Aunt B?" he grinned lecherously at Booth.

"You shouldn't be opening the door Fred," Temperance sighed, leading the way into the house.

Fred shrugged. "Haveta get out o' cleaning somehow. Mum's going bonkers in the library."

Temperance winced. She'd heard enough stories from Sirius about what could be found in there. "Would you get Harry for me? Have him come to the drawing room."

Fred nodded, and popped off.

"That's apparating, right?" Booth checked.

Temperance grinned, "Yes. He and George just recently got their licenses, they won't stop apparating now, just because they can. Sirius and James were worse." She opened the door to the drawing room and stepped aside to let Booth in before her.

He walked in slowly, looking around at the dark room and cringing. "What kind of place is this?"  
>"The house of a dark family." It wasn't Temperance that responded, and Booth swung quickly around. In the shadows of the far corner of the room, a man was lounging in an armchair, a book on his lap.<p>

"I thought you were cleaning," Temperance stepped up next to Booth, eying the other man curiously.

He grinned, "Told Molly I needed to feed Buckbeak." Temperance glanced about the room purposely. He laughed and climbed to his feet. "Is this him?"

Temperance nodded, "Booth, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, Seeley Booth."

Sirius took Booth's hand happily, "Good to meet the man who's been taking care of my Bones. My thanks."

Booth's eyes narrowed a little, "Your Bones?" He glanced at Temperance, who avoided his gaze.

Sirius' eyes flew to her as well, "You haven't told him?"

"I was about to, but Fred interrupted."

Sirius grinned, "Easily remedied."

"Sirius," Temperance muttered as he swung an arm over her shoulders.

"Tempe and I are engaged!"

Temperance winced. Booth's eyes went wide in surprise, darting to his partner for confirmation. She nodded shakily.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Sirius, and his arm fell from her shoulders. "You're ashamed?" he growled.

Temperance shook her head immediately, "No, Sirius—"

But Sirius' temper, so close to the surface these days, had gripped him easily. "Didn't want anyone to know, eh, Bones?" Temperance's eyes were wide, her mouth a little slack. "Figured with me in Azkaban that you could do what you liked?" Sirius looked almost manical as he leered at her. "Well I've got news for you, missy, I not the one that walked away from this relationship!"

SMACK!

Sirius reeled back, his hands cupping the cheek Temperance had slapped.

"You're not the one who walked away?" she whispered back. "And what, exactly, do you call getting landed in Azkaban?"

"I was grieving!" Sirius shouted back, "You can hardly expect a man to react rationally when he's just lost his best friend, his brother!"

"We had a _future_, Sirius!" she shouted right on back at him, "One that you abandoned! Did you even stop to think of the children? Of our family? Of the responsibilities you had to me when you went after Pettigrew?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

Sirius' face had gone slack. "Ch-children?" he whispered. Temperance froze. "You-you were pregnant? We have a kid?"

The tears fell now. "No Sirius," she whispered, "we don't."

Sirius opened his mouth, presumably to ask her to explain, and shut it once more. Tears welled up in his eyes now, and he stepped forward to embrace his fiancé. Temperance stepped back, "No. I'm sorry Sirius, but I can't. I lost my family that night Sirius. I needed you then. What makes you think I'll be there for you now?"

Sirius' eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing, making him look remarkably like a fish. Then he straightened sharply, and swept out of the room.

The door slammed, and Temperance fell into one of the couches.

"Bones?" Booth asked tentatively.

Temperance looked up in surprise, tears running down her face. She'd forgotten he was there while she fought with Sirius. At the sight of her tears, he pushed away his questions, sinking down onto the couch next to her and wrapping her in his arms.

The door creaked open moments later, and light footsteps entered the room, though they both ignored the newcomer.

"Aunt Tempe?" a voice whispered from the edge of the couch.

Temperance extricated herself from Booth's embrace to turn to her nephew. "Harry. Did you…?"

He nodded, coming over to sit on her other side.

Temperance sighed, wiping away the tears still coursing down her face. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," she whispered to the boy. Harry just shrugged, focusing on the ground at his feet. "I understand if you're upset with me."

At this, Harry's eyes shot up to meet hers. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I didn't give your godfather a chance."

Harry just shrugged, "Yeah well, the way he was acting, he didn't really deserve it. Not that I think you should ignore him."

Temperance couldn't help but laugh a little at his answer. "I won't. But I can't talk to him right now."

Harry nodded.

Wiping her face once more, Temperance sat back a little so that Harry and Booth could see each other, "Harry, this is Seeley Booth, my partner from the United States. Booth, my nephew, Harry Potter."

"Hi," Booth offered a hand to the boy.

Harry took it, taking the time to look over the man before him. "So you're my aunt's partner?" he asked. Booth nodded. "That means you have to spend a lot of time with her, right?" Booth nodded again. "So… Have you got any stories?"

Booth laughed. "Oh boy do I have stories. This one Halloween…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: This turned out to be both longer, and shorter than I'd expected it to be. There was more at the end originally, but things started to drag a little so I cut it out. And the Sirius that usually runs around in my head when I'm writing felt a little *off* this time... so if anyone can help me figure out what went wrong, or if anything did go wrong, that'd be great._

_I had hoped to have this up Saturday. But *obviously* that didn't happen. Sorry. And sorry for the long break, I didn't mean for that to happen either. But, my family moved completely, I only have one more box to unpack in my room, and Spring Break is just around the corner. Here's to hoping things go better from here on out!_

_:] Kiko_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey all, I know it's been a while, and I am truly sorry about that. Summer is usually my downtime. Not so this year. It's been go go go from the moment I wake till the moment I'm in bed once more. Which basically means that this chapter is awfully short. It was difficult, not wanting to come out at all, and a struggle to write with only a few minutes every so often to try. But I've had a few people ask for it, so here it is. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Temperance had slipped out of the drawing room around the time that Ron and Hermione had come looking for Harry. Neither her partner nor nephew had noticed her departure, nor had Harry's friends, who had been just as interested in the stories Booth was telling as Harry was.

She paused just outside of the door, leaning against the wall. She needed to find Sirius. They needed to talk. The conversation they had both been putting off since she returned could be put off no longer. But after the argument they'd just had, she was reluctant still to search him out.

"Tempe?" Remus Lupin was standing before her, his expression concerned.

"Remus." Temperance smiled and stepped eagerly into his arms when he opened them to her.

"How are you?" Remus asked, finally taking the time to get a good look at her. "You look worse than I feel, and that's saying something."

Temperance smiled wanly in response to Remus' wry grin. "I hope it's not that noticeable." Her eyes drifted unwillingly towards the drawing room.

Assuming correctly who was behind the door, Remus drew her away. "Just to someone who's known you as long as I have."

She sighed. "Sirius and I had another fight. And I, I told him about the baby."

Remus winced. "How did he react?"

"Not well. That was half an hour ago."

Remus sighed. Temperance and Sirius didn't often fight. It had always amazed him that his two friends were able to so easily resolve issues. But in those few times that there had been conflict it had always fallen to him or Lily to mediate. Remus had been hoping that this would be something they could resolve easily. But it appeared that the intervening years had left a deeper rift than he'd been aware of.

Without a word, Remus directed Temperance upstairs to the room Buckbeak was currently occupying. If he knew Sirius, which he most certainly did, then this was where he would be.

Temperance stiffened just outside the door. "Remus…" she trailed off, her tone a warning.

"You need to talk. Don't worry," he added when she opened her mouth to argue, "I'll be there."

Temperance stared at him for a long moment, and nodded. She would need his support for this. Whatever _this_ turned out to be.

Without a word, Remus opened the door, motioning to Temperance to wait outside a moment, and stepping inside. He didn't close the door all the way, wanting her to hear what went on between him and Sirius.

"What do you want?" Sirius was slumped in the back corner of the room, his eyes fixed on Buckbeak lounging in the opposite corner.

"To talk."

Sirius spat in Remus' general direction.

"I know, Sirius. I was there."

That got more of the reaction he had been hoping for. Sirius' eyes snapped up to meet those of his friend, shock and deep sadness warring with anger in his gaze. And as it had so often since his incarceration, it was the anger that won out. "You knew?" Sirius leapt to his feet, "You were there?" He advanced on Remus now, his voice high pitched and shaking, even as the rest of him moved with murderous intent. "And you didn't tell me? Didn't think I should know? Doesn't matter that Sirius has escaped prison, that he didn't betray Lily and James, that he didn't kill Wormtail! He doesn't need to know! Eh, Moony? I didn't need to know about my own child?"

"No," Remus retorted sharply, and Sirius stumbled back at his friend's tone, "You didn't. I know you, Sirius. There were other things, more important things to think about. And if you'd known about the child, you would have gone off half-cocked to find Tempe in America, putting her in danger. You've skived off on your responsibilities before Sirius. But not this time, not with Harry!"

"That's not true!" Sirius roared.

"Yes it is." Having decided that Remus had done enough, Temperance had entered the room, easily taking her place in this fight. Sirius never had been quiet when he argued. "You've done it before Sirius. You did it the night James died. It's what you always do when you get angry."

"And that gives you the right to keep it from me?"

"Of course not. But when would I have told you? You were after Wormtail the next day! I didn't cross your mind."

"Yes you did!"

"When? When you were being lead away in shackles? During those long night with the dementors? When you escaped? When, Sirius!" The tears had come again, they were flowing down her cheeks. A part of her was remembering losing Booth, losing Zack, losing her parents, her sister. She had never questioned Sirius. Had never had a reason to. But she wondered now, if maybe she should.

Sirius was silent. The answer on the tip of his tongue, the answer he had given her so many times, that he thought of her every moment of every day, felt flat. He had thought of her, that was the truth. She had always been on his mind, in some fashion or another. He had intended to marry her, she should have been on his mind. But it hadn't been enough. In his rage, and tormented grief, the thought of her hadn't been enough to keep him from abandoning her. And with the harsh reality of that truth hanging between them, no words would be enough.

Remus had slipped out once the two of them truly got going, and now they were alone in the room, but for Buckbeak. They stood at opposite ends, just staring at each other. Without the anger, without the grief; just trying to see in each other again that which it seemed they had lost.

They stood in a room of silence broken by the huffs of a sleeping hippogriff, both slowly coming to the conclusion that if they were to find what they were looking for, they might not know it anymore.

"I found out that morning," Temperance spoke softly, having reached the conclusion that things had changed, and they were going to have to find new ground. The best way to reach that, she reasoned, was by talking. "I stopped by the nurses office during my free period and taken a muggle pregnancy test. It seemed safer to use the muggle way, it would be secret then. I was going to tell you that night."

"What was it? A boy? Girl?" Sirius' voice was equally soft. He stepped forward cautiously, testing the turbulent waters of their newly reformed relationship.

Temperance didn't ask him to retreat, but didn't move from her own place either. She shook her head, watching tears well in Sirius's eyes as he approached. She didn't know. The baby hadn't been old enough to know.

"Who was it?" he whispered.

"Bellatrix," it came out on a sob, "When Lily died I—" Sirius reached her then, and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. She could feel his own tears dripping onto her head, and hugged him closer.

This was the feeling they had been searching for. This ability to need no words, to be able to communicate with each other without even facing each other, to stand in each other's space without being an intruder. And in reaching that point once more, everything settled.

It wasn't the same starting point they had discovered all those years ago. That point had been forged from laughter, and mischief, from teasing stories of the past and hopes of the future. This one was formed, not from their shared grief, but from the understanding that came with it. The knowledge of change, and all that occurred with change, the realization of hopes and dreams both won and lost.

And love.

For that was what it really came down to. They loved each other, and in this moment, they each understood that they both loved and were loved equally in return. That time had not changed that. And that their struggle was right.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I am sorry that this took so long. Hope it works for you._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

When his tears stopped falling, Sirius finally took stock of just how uncomfortable his position was. He'd collapsed in an odd way with his bent legs half trapped beneath him and Temperance on his lap, effectively cutting off his circulation. He shifted with a grunt, rousing Temperance.

She'd been drifting, her eyes mostly dry now but her mind miles away when she felt Sirius moving. She looked up at him and, noting how uncomfortable he must be, pushed herself off his lap to the ground next to him. Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her with him against the back wall. They sat in silence for several long moments, both watching Buckbeak snuffle in his sleep.

It was Sirius who broke the silence, "Hermione says you're a doctor now."

Temperance looked up at him, surprised, "I am. How does Hermione know?"

"She spent all day talking about you right after you arrived. Don't know how she managed to get any cleaning done, nevermind breathing. That girl talks faster than anyone I've ever met. Must've done some research too, 'cause she was talking about things from when we were just kids…" He drifted off, Temperance's mind following his to thought's of better times. "I'm glad you got to be a doctor." His voice was softer now, a little whistful.

Not wanting to dwell on aborted graduation plans, Temperance told him instead, "They offered me the job at the Jeffersonian right out of college. State of the art lab, whatever I needed, it was everything I'd dreamed of. They let me build my own department, hire whomever I wanted. I even had my own grad student two years… two years later." She looked away, her voice trembling as she thought of Zack.

Picking up on her distress, Sirius tightened his arm around her, "What happened?"

"Zack he…" she shuddered, fighting back the tears that always threatened when she thought of her first beloved student, "There was a serial killer, Gormogon, he practiced cannibalism and was slowly rebuilding a silver skeleton according to old Templar Knights superstitions. And he, he chose Zack as his apprentice. My Zack! He took him and there was an explosion in the lab and Zack almost lost his hands. And I just, why didn't he tell me?"

Her words dissolved into quiet sobs and Sirius held her closer wishing, not for the first time, that things had been different. "It's not your fault," he said to her, knowing that now was not the time to discuss had beens.

"I know," she choked, "It was the only way we could have caught him. But I could have helped him. If he told me I could have kept him safe."

She sobbed again, and Sirius said no more. He didn't have the right words, and doubted he ever really would, but he would be there for her as he hadn't in the past.

Her tears calmed quicker than he expected. She was wiping her eyes with only a few strangled sniffs minutes later. "We should probably go down. Molly will be calling for dinner soon."

Sirius huffed. "If that woman couldn't cook…" he grumbled, allowing Temperance to pull him to his feet. She looked at him oddly. Molly and Sirius had never really gotten along, but they had never openly hated each other either. "She thinks I don't know how to take care of Harry. Decided that all I see is James in the boy and now I can't keep my head straight. Probably expects me to lose my head at the first opportunity and go running out, bet she thinks I'll betray the Order too."

"She doesn't know you, Sirius."

"You're bloody right she doesn't."

"You were only a second year when Molly and Arthur graduated, and honestly, I didn't even like you then. They weren't members of the Order last time either, you remember. She just doesn't know you Sirius."

Sirius eyed her for a long moment, "If she starts on about Harry I'm not staying. I've heard enough from Snape."

Temperance nodded, it was actually more than she expected. Besides, she really didn't think Molly had a right to think poorly of Sirius. He, at least, had had no choice being in Azkaban; Molly on the other hand, had willingly overlooked her duty towards Harry on the word of an old man. Taking his hand, she led him out of the room and downstairs. They made their way towards the drawing room first, Temperance wanting to look in on her partner and nephew.

They were still there, all four of them seated on the couch talking. It seemed that Booth had exhausted his stories and the kids were now regaling him with tales of their time at Hogwarts.

"And then last year Professor Snape read out this dreadful article about me and Harry to the entire fourth year potions class," Hermione was saying as they entered.

"He didn't write it, did he?" Sirius asked. All four occupants of the couch spun in shock at the sound of his voice.

"No," Hermione answered quickly, "It was a Rita Skeeter article, from the Daily Prophet."

"Yeah," Ron added, "She was writing all kinds of stuff about Hermione last year. Mum believed all of it, wasn't very nice to Hermione for a while."

Temperance and Sirius exchanged a glance, it seemed they would need to be talking to Molly. But Hermione was already defending her, "It wasn't that bad really Ron, your mum was just looking out for you."

Ron scoffed, "Mum shoulda known better than to trust anything that Skeeter woman had to say."

By now, Harry had edged his way off the couch, and indicated to Booth to do the same. "C'mon," he said quietly to his aunt and godfather, "They'll be at it for hours. Ron's still sore over not believing me last year."

As they stepped out of the room, Temperance exchanged a brief smile with Booth before turning back to Harry, "What about last year?"

Harry just shrugged and kept going on his way to the kitchen, "He thought I entered the Tournament on purpose."

Temperance reached out to touch his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to her, confused. Her voice empty, Temperance asked, "Did you?"

Immediately Harry became indignant, "Of course not! I don't go looking for trouble. Besides, it's not like I want to die!"

"Then whey were you competing?"

"I don't know!" he shouted, "Someone put my name in the Goblet and they decided I had to compete to find out why."

Temperance's face went dark, and she stormed down the hall towards the kitchen, knowing that at least Molly would be in there.

Sirius whistled, "I feel sorry for Dumbledore when she catches up to him."

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked. He glanced at Harry, who looked as confused as he felt, then back at Sirius.

"Haven't you ever seen her mad?"

"Plenty of times," Booth shrugged, "What tournament's she so mad about?"

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament," Sirius explained, "It hasn't happened in years because the death toll got too high. But the Ministry started it up last year, with new rules."

"You could only enter if you were of age," Harry added, "There were a lot of people trying to get in anyways."

Booth stared at the both of them, then his eyes turned slowly towards the door where his partner had disappeared. He was not at all happy with what he was hearing, and fully understood any and all anger Temperance was feeling. "Maybe we should go with her," he spoke slowly, as though testing his words. But when he locked eyes with Sirius, he knew that the man had understood the unspoken sentiment. They would go to help.

**BONES**

"Molly?" Temperance addressed the woman the instant she stepped into the kitchen, "How does the Order contact Dumbledore in case of emergencies?"

Startled, Molly hurried to answer, "He left us some of Fawkes's feathers. They're over there. We take them with us on missions and are supposed to light them if anything goes wrong."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth that one of the feathers was flying through the air towards Temperance. She caught it, and the feather barely had time to make contact with her hand before it burst into flame. Molly stared at her, shocked, for all of two seconds before there were a series of pops and two people appeared in the kitchen, wands drawn.

It took them a moment to realize that there was no immediate danger, and slowly their wands were lowered as they turned to look at the two occupants of the kitchen.

"Molly, Temperance," Dumbledore spoke calmly, though there was an undercurrent of annoyance in his voice that was unusual, "Is everything alright?"

"There's something I would like to ask you, Professor," Temperance got straight to the point, barely sparing a glance for McGonagall, who had accompanied Dumbledore. "I want to know why you allowed Harry to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

She heard the door open behind her and felt the presence of Booth, Sirius, and Harry enter the room. She could see the slight flicker of unease in Dumbledore's eyes as his audience grew. With a sigh, he turned first to McGonagall, "Minerva, perhaps you should return to Hogwarts. It doesn't appear that there is any cause for concern here. I will be fine on my own."

Before McGonagall could react, Booth stepped forward, "Not gonna happen. Everyone stays right where they are."

"And you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI," he introduced himself, preferring the badge he never went anywhere without.

"You have no jurisdiction here," McGonagall told him.

"Maybe not," Booth shrugged, "But Bones is my partner, and where she goes, I go."

Temperance glanced over at him, smiling at him gratefully when he met her eyes. Turning back to Dumbledore, she said, "You should start."

The Headmaster sighed once more, "There was nothing I could do, the rules of the Tournament say that anyone who's name comes out of the Goblet has to compete."

"Rules you changed when you added an age restriction," Temperance pointed out.

"There was nothing I could do," Dumbledore repeated. But he had become again aware of the number of people in the room. "Temperance, perhaps it would be best—"

"Why did you send Harry to live with Vernon and Petunia?" Temperance cut him off.

"Oh Bones, I forgot to tell you, Agent Prichard called an hour ago. They arrested Vernon Dursley on charges of child neglect and abuse." Booth eyed Dumbledore, "He's the one that put your nephew there?" Temperance nodded. "I don't think any school would look too happily at a child neglect charge," Booth mused, "Hey Bones, you think you could magic me up a pair of handcuffs?"

"That's enough," McGonagall inserted herself between Dumbledore and Booth, "Agent Booth, you do not have jurisdiction in this world." Booth opened his mouth to argue, but McGonagall cut him off, turning back to Dumbledore, "Albus, leave."  
>"Minerva, this isn't necessary, tempers are just running a little high," he reasoned.<p>

"Agent Booth's perhaps," McGonagall agreed, "But Temperance is one of mine, Albus. Now please, leave."

Knowing that he would do best to follow McGonagall's wishes, Dumbledore turned sharply on his heel, and disappeared.

"Now," McGonagall turned back to the partners before her, "What is this you were saying about Vernon Dursley being arrested?"

They took turns describing their trip to the Dursley's, Booth unable to escape the feeling that he was giving a report to his boss, and Temperance feeling once more like an errant student.

When they were finished, McGonagall glanced over at Harry, "It appears I owe you an apology Mr. Potter."

"Professor?" Harry questioned, sharing a confused glance with his aunt.

McGonagall sighed, "I was uncomfortable with Dumbledore leaving you at your aunt and uncles, but believed that you would be safe, and accepted that he had his reasons. Now," she eyed Booth and Temperance, "I see I should have been more cautious."

"It's alright, Professor," Harry assured her a little hesitantly. The kitchen door opened once more, and Ron and Hermione entered, looking around in surprise at the gathering in the room.

"So that's it?" Booth asked, "That man shouldn't be around children."

"There's nothing we can do Booth," Temperance sighed, "Right now, Hogwarts is the best place for him to be."

At the disbelieving look on Booth's face, McGonagall explained further, "With," she hesitated and her eyes found Harry's, "Voldemort's return, it will be more important than ever to have Albus at Hogwarts. Both for the confidence he will be able to give the students, and the fear he can instill in our enemy. However, it appears I will need to keep a much closer eye on things this year." She looked over at her three students, standing close together and exchanging frequent glances. "It appears there are some things I need to look into."

"Professor?" Hermione spoke up a little tentatively, "I've been meaning to ask you. About our detention first year with Malfoy and Neville, why did you send us to the Forbidden Forest?"

McGonagall's eyes widened almost comically, "Starting with that, it seems." She backed up two paces then, nodding her goodbyes to all present, and spun on her heel.

As soon as they heard the pop that announced McGonagall's departure, Sirius clapped Temperance and Booth on the back. "That was brilliant," he announced, "Boy'm I glad the Aurors don't have anyone like you two in their ranks."

Booth grinned at him, not fully understanding but knowing a compliment when he heard one. He glanced over at Temperance to see her smiling up at Sirius adoringly. He bit back a pained sigh. He'd believed it when Sirius had said they were in a relationship, but hearing about it, and seeing it were two different things. There was a sharp tug at his heart when he saw her face now, and it hurt to learn that he never had had a chance with her.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Booth backed away, "I should get going."

"What?" Temperance's voice pitched a little in distress as she turned to him, "Why?"

"Oh, you must stay," Molly insisted, "I was just about to call everyone for dinner."

"No, that's okay," Booth backed towards the door as he spoke, directly into Sirius.

"Let's talk," he whispered to Booth and Booth alone, raising his voice, he told the ladies, "We'll just be right back." And without waiting for an answer, dragged Booth out the door with him.

Molly turned to Temperance incredulously, "Shouldn't you do something?"

"Sirius isn't going to do anything," Temperance eyed her oddly as she turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and motioned the three towards the table.

**BONES**

Glancing about him quickly for an empty room, Sirius drug Booth down the hall. He found an empty cupboard and threw the other man inside. Although unnerved, Booth didn't struggle nearly as much as Sirius would have expected.

"What the hell is this place?" Booth groused as Sirius stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Broom cupboard," Sirius shrugged as he lit his wand. The two men shuffled awkwardly about, both trying to find a comfortable place to sit. "Shouldn't you be a little more uncomfortable sitting in a cupboard with a mass murderer?" Sirius wondered aloud.

It was Booth's turn to shrug, "I hear your innocent. Besides, Bones' dad murdered the Deputy Director of the FBI and I've been in pretty close quarters with him."

Sirius just shook his head a little mournfully. "Do you love her?"

"What?" Booth's voice jumped a couple octaves in shock.

"Bones, Tempe, do you love her?" Sirius repeated. Booth just stared at him, wide eyed. "Gonna need an answer here, mate. And it better be the truth."

"Fine, okay, yes. I love her."

Sirius sat back. "Good."

Booth's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He felt almost bare, the way he'd spat out his long secret love for Temperance. This had not been the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Look, I'm sure you've figured out that Bones needs protecting, no matter how much she doesn't want it." Booth nodded slowly, of course he was aware of that; he and Temperance had tracked down enough killers for him to be more than aware of how easily she found trouble. "She's going back to America," Sirius confessed, "As soon as the school year ends she's taking Harry back there with her. I can't marry her, and I can't go with her until my name is cleared."

"You want me to keep an eye on her," Booth realized.

Sirius nodded, "I need you to take care of her if anything happens to me."

Booth's expression turned dark, "If you leave her again I will hunt you down and kill you."

Sirius mulled it over, he'd already decided that nothing would keep him from his family again, but Booth's commitment was good. "Guess you'll have to stay for dinner," was all he said, opening up the cupboard door and waiting for Booth to step out first.


End file.
